a teacher a somehow a lover
by bella loves voldemort
Summary: Bella is new at Forks high and she meet her English teacher mr.Cullen. They fall in love but there is one problem age difference and bella's insane neighbor James. Better then it sounds. English is not my first language so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own twilight or any characters in the story it is all Stephanie Meyer)

Isabella Swan seventeen year old arrived in Forks high school parking nervous about her first day of school. It was mid March and she had moved with her father over the summer. Her mother Renee traveled a lot with her husband and could not provide Bella a stable life, so Charlie had offer to take her in. Bella never loved Forks but after weeks, she had finally agreed with his offer. So here, she was in her red truck in a school she did not know surrounded with kids she did not know. She nervously got out of her truck and quickly made her way to the front desk, hoping she wouldn't get everyone's attention.

At the front desk sat a woman in her late fifty with grey hair working on her computer and did not seem to have notice Bella standing there.

'Excuse me madam?'

'Yes? How can I help you dear?' She asked.

'I'm here to get my schedule.'

'Oh yes the new student. You're chief Swan's daughter?'

'Yes.' Bella answered looking at her feet nervously.

'Okay well here is your schedule' She gave her the paper and notices Bella's nervousness. 'Do not worry dear you'll do fine.'

'Thank you.'

Bella walked through the double doors that separated the offices from the rest of the school and looked at her schedule. As a starter, she had English with a certain Mr. E Cullen. English she thought, at list it was not a hard class. Maybe she would make some friends, a list one and be able to make it threw the day without incidents. At list while in school, she was out of the house and far from her insane neighbor James.

'Hi. You're the new girl aren't you?' Comes a voice behind her. She turned around and saw an Asian boy walking up to her.

'Yeah I am.'

'Where you from?' He asked a bit too friendly to Bella's like.

'Um, I'm from Phoenix.' She passed through a group of students hoping she would be able to walk away from that Asian boy but no he was still there.

'What class do you have first?'

'English with Mr. Cullen. Do you know him?' She asked him only to be nice and say something to him.

'Yeah he's cool. Boring class but he is a great teacher. I'm Eric by the way.' He added.

'Bella.' She forced a smile. They shook hands and without Bella noticing her sleeve rose up a bit and revealed black and purple marks on her wrist.

'Yeah I know, everyone knows. What's that?' He asked in concerned, to loudly as heads turned towards them.

'Oh that's nothing I got hurt unpacking.' She panicked and quickly brought her sleeve back down.

'Well this is it, it stops here. I have to go that way so I will see you around maybe.'

'Maybe, thanks for your help.'

Bella walked in the classroom and saw a man sitting at the teacher's desk. He had bronze hair all over the place as if he had just woken up or had sex. He had sex hair. His clothing looked styled but very professional. He got up the moment he saw her standing in the doorway.

'Hello. You're Isabella Swan?' He asked.

He had the sweetest, sexiest velvet voice Bella had ever heard. Her legs were so weak that the moment she tried to walk up to him, her legs gave out. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact when she felt strong arms around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked strait into his beautiful golden ones. 'Strange' she thought. They looked into each other' eyes before Mr. Cullen realized the awkward position they were in and quickly removed his arms from her warm body.

'I 'm so sorry sir, I tripped and…'

'It's quit alright, and you are?' He asked. He ran his hands through his messy hair and Bella could not control the heat in the pit of her stomach.

'Bella Swan.' She quickly answered. She tried to speak more but she could not find the words.

'Yes Isabella Swan the new student. Well, welcome to Forks high. You can sit wherever you want in the back. Those seats are normally empty.'

'Okay. Its Bella by the way sir. I –I prefer Bella.'

'Okay Bella then.' Mr. Cullen smiled his usual crooked smile that woman usually loved and sat at his desk. The bell rang and students walked in, taking seats talking among themselves.

'Okay class silence, today its movie day. Like I said last week today, we are watching Romeo and Juliet, and no complains boys. Just watch the movie or sleep but don't make noise.'

The bell rang and her classmates quickly exit the classroom, happy the movie was finished probably.

'I hope you liked my first teaching Bella.' He asked looking intensely in her eyes as if he has looking for something.

'Yeah I did. Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite books. The movie as great.' She reassured him.

'What's your favorite book?'

'Wuthering Heights.'

'Really! That is my favorite book also. Looks like we have a lot in common.'

'Yeah. I- I have to go, I have to find where is my next class.' She tried to explain but she felt nervous. She did not know why he made her feel like that but she liked it.

When Bella arrived home, Charlie's cruiser was already in the driveway.

'He probably isn't working tonight.' She thought.

She made her way inside but before she even reached the stairs, she heard someone whistle. She looked around and saw her front neighbor James on his balcony, staring «t her while petting his manhood.

'Gross!' She thought and almost ran to the top of the stairs and hurried into her house. She slowly shut the front door and saw her father in the living room watching baseball.

'Hi kiddo!'

'Hi dad.'

'How was you first day of school?' He asked shutting the television.

'It was good.'

'Made any friends?'

'Yeah. How was work?'

'It was demanding like usual, but all worth it.'

'I'll make supper.'

'Okay.'


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up and looked at the flashing red numbers on her nightstand next to her bad. 9: 15. She got up and decided to take a shower. She took out her clothing from her closet and placed them on her bed. Knowing Charlie was at work she took her clothes of and walked to the bathroom naked. She took a hot steamy shower and washed her hair with her strawberry shampoo and body soaps.

Bella got out after an hour, walked to her room, and got dressed. She then went to the bathroom and combed her hair.

A hard knock came from the front door and Bella froze dead. Fright took over her as she began to shake from head to toes. She knew whom it was, the same person that came every time Charlie went to work or out fishing with his best friend Billy Black at La Push. It was James, her insane neighbor. She did not have to answer the door, because he was able to enter, even with the door lock. She did not know how he did, but he did.

Bella ran in her room and hid in her closet. She could hear James opening the front door and locking it behind him.

Bella cried and could hear his footsteps in the stairs case towards her room.

'Isabella! Come out, come out wherever you are! Come out and play uncle James!' His footsteps cracked on her wooden floor as she holds back sobs. She could see his shadow wondering around before stopping in front of her closet.

'There you are!' He laughs. 'You were hiding from me weren't you naughty girl?' He gripped her hair and pulled her face up to his.

'N-no, p-please, I wasn't.' She cried.

'Don't lie to me bitch!' He yelled slapping her hard across her face, making her head spin as she fell on her bottom. She tried to crawl away but he pulled her ankle and forcefully gripped her waist. She just knew it would live marks.

'No stop! Don't touch me, please stop!'

'Shut up bitch!' He slapped her once more and she could taste blood on the corner of her mouth, where his ring had cut her upper lip. 'You know what I want so might as well give it to me.' He yelled.

'No please!' Bella screamed and tried to fight him but he unbuttoned her jeans and took them off.

She tried to stop him but could not as he was stronger and bigger then her. He ripped her panties off, forced her legs open, and entered her womanhood in one hard thrust. Bella let out a yelp of pain and cried harder.

'You better get wet or it will hurt more.' He ripped her shirt off, licked, and bit her nipples and he thrust harder and faster. Not caring about the blood coming out of her painful vagina.

'Oh yeah! I love your tight pussy! You like that don't you bitch. I love to see your breasts bounce like that. You're such a slut, my slut! You hear me! MY slut!'

He choked her and came hard in her womanhood. He got up and pulled his pants back on as Bella could not stop coughing.

'Oh shut up will you woman.' He gave her a hard, wet kiss and left her house.

Bella crawled in her bed hugging her pillow crying herself to sleep. At twilight, Charlie arrived from work and found the house to be to silence. Bella was nowhere to be seen and she had not made supper like she usually did.

His police, father instinct soon took over him, as he hurried up the stairs looking for his daughter. He burst in her room and found her sleeping hugging her knees. He could see a sad expression on her face and dried tears on her cheeks.

He fought against his desire to wake her up; he really wanted to know what could have possibly happen but thought better of it.

Bella spent the rest of her weekend crying her eyes out, hiding her bruise cheek to Charlie.

Monday morning was a rainy day, like usual in Forks. Bella arrived in school and was greaten by Eric. The person she had met on her first day. She had forgotten about him but he did not look like he had forgotten her. He ran up to her followed by other kids she did not know.

'Hi Bella!' He greaten her happily.

'Hi Eric.'

'How are you today beautiful Bella?'

'I'm, I'm fine. You?' She asked. She did not want to talk to him but since she was new, she wanted to make some friends.

'Oh I'm good like always. What happened to you cheek Bella?' He saw her bruise cheek that had not really fade always unfortunately.

'I um tried to walk dawn stairs at home with bocks in my arms. I missed the last step. That's me clumsy Bella.'

'You should be more careful. Hey Bella these are my friends Mike, Jessica and Angela.' He pointed to the kids standing behind him next to an old looking van. They waved at her but only Mike ran up to them with a stupid smile printed on his face. She already knew that Mike would be sticking around her like glue, and she just knew it.

'Hello lovely Bella, I'm Mike Newton, sexiest guy in school.'

'Yeah you wish.' Eric pushed Mike on arms playfully.

'Hi Mike.'

Happily, for Bella the bell rang and she was able to get away from Mike.

She made her way to her English class and the moment she walked in, she saw him, Mr. Cullen. He looked even more handsome then the last time she had seen him. He saw wearing nice blue denim and a button up black shirt witch hugged his chest perfectly. His hair looked messier then ever and could not look more attractive. '_What am I thinking? He's a teacher Bella!_'

She could not take her eyes off him but when he looked finally at her she deeply blushed. She knew he had seen her bruise cheek.

'Good morning miss Swan.' He greeted her.

'Good morning sir.' Keeping her head down she walked to the end of the classroom and sat at her desk. Minutes later the room filled with talking students.

'Good morning class. Today we will be working on our work on Lincoln. Therefore, I want you guys to work on that. Miss Swan, would you come in the hallway for a minute please?' He asked opening the classroom door.

'Yeah.' She answered, so quietly he could not have heard her, but he faced her and smile before stepping into the hall. She got up and followed him, closing the door behind her.

'Is something going on at home Bella?' He asked in concern.

'No.' She kept her eyes down, looking at her feet.

'Are you sure?'

'So everything is okay at home?' He tried to catch her eyes but she kept looking down.

'Yes, everything is fine.'

'And in your private life?'

'Everything is fine.'

Since she would not look at him, Edward lifts her shin and looked her directly in the eyes, bringing a curl of her hair behind her ear.

'Are you sure Bella?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm your teacher, I'm here for you. You can talk to me.'

'I'm fine.'

'I don't believe you Bella. How did you get that bruise? It looks pretty bad?'

'Please!' She cried. 'I said everything id fine.'

Mr. Cullen did not have time to reply that Bella ran away crying, not caring about his lesson.


End file.
